


Whiskey.

by obsessivefangirl



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, I dunno... he is drunk, M/M, Sexy Times, So yeah, drunk!jim, dub con, hmmm, manipulative!seb, not really - Freeform, quality tagging, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivefangirl/pseuds/obsessivefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: whiskey. It turned into almost porn. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble I wrote a little while ago. It is NOT beta'd read at your own risk :)

Sebastian leaned in closer to Jim, his eyes flickering over his employers form with a small appreciative smile. He looked beautiful, dressed in a simple tee-shirt rather than his usual expensive suits, hands tied behind the chair with dark lustful eyes that gazed back dazedly at his sniper.

“Come on, Jimmy…” The taller man whispered softly, holding a small whiskey glass up to Jim’s mouth. “Just one more. I promise.”

Jim wanted to tell him no, that he was already drunk enough; he could barely think, his mind was foggy and his eyes were blurring, but the other man’s smooth voice ran over him seductively. Slowly, reluctantly, Jim parted with lips with a low groan as he tasted the rich tang of the expensive aged whiskey dancing across his tongue.

Sebastian licked his lips; his finger dusting gently against Jim’s parted lips, catching the stray drops of whiskey.

His eyes widened as he watched the criminal’s chest heaving up in a sudden gasp. He knew that Jim wanted this just as much as he did.

Wordlessly, his eyes quickly flying back up to hold’s Jim’s dark gaze, the elder man pressed his fingers insistently to the other man’s soft pink lips. Jim obediently opened his mouth to Sebastian’s digits, sucking each of them slowly into his warm wet mouth and licking the tiny droplets of whiskey off of them.

The hit-man’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut, smiling at the feeling of his employers tongue caressing his sensitive fingers, sending shivers straight down to the base of his cock.

His mind is racing, coherent compared to his drunken partner’s, already imaging all the filthy things he could do to Jim in this state. 

“You’re such a good boy,” He murmured, his lips millimetres below Jim’s ear, his hot breath tingling the sensitive flesh. “So good… You’d do anything I wanted you to right now wouldn’t you?”

Jim’s mind sluggishly tried to process what he was saying, but it was too caught up in the feeling of ‘oh god, yes that’s good, more please…’ to concentrate. He nodded. “Yes, Sebby.” Anything if Seb would just give him some form of stimulation. His erection hard and straining against the soft material of his jeans.

Sebastian laughed, the sound light and airy as he pressed eager kisses under the base of Jim’s ear. Encouraged by the low whine the criminal makes at the feel of his lips, the sniper started to mouth lower, his tongue dragging down Jim’s neck, tasting his warm skin. Slowly he started to nip gently at the sensitive skin of the criminal’s collarbone, before trailing back up to suck harshly over his jugular, watching as the purple rose blossomed over the faint blue line. He felt Jim’s pulse jump under his lips and smirked.

His hands were running along the lines of Jim’s body, tracing his smooth planes and angles under the palms his hands, feeling the soft flesh of his stomach and the tight wall of muscle behind it. He loved Jim’s petite body and his almost feminine frame.

Leaning in for the first time, his lips pressed hungrily to the other man’s with a low desperate moan. The kiss was rough and violent; the heated clash of lips and tongue, teeth catching on the other’s flesh and sending excited shivers through both men.

Jim could taste blood on his tongue, drowning the faint lingering taste of the whiskey.

Pulling back breathlessly, Sebastian stared across at Jim with dark half lidded eyes. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you scream.” He promised, his hands travelling down to palm the other man roughly through his trousers.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that I leave bruises and bitemarks…”

Jim nodded, pressing his lower body forwards into the other man’s hand insistently, his lips parted in a soft groan. “Yes, please.”


End file.
